The Life of a Double Crosser
by tigershadow5
Summary: With him being stuck in a world of two, which life would he prefer? Would he give up the best for one girl? Or will he forget her and do what he loves. Being split between two worlds, is never fun. Number 2 of my Lazytown series!
1. Chapter 1

**(Welcome to my Part 2 :3 Thank you all so much for the reviews and Follows and Favorites. I seriously love typing up Lazytown Fanfiction and its just...amazing! Anyway...Lets go!**

**Listening to John Pinette right now so...Don't know how my writings going to turn out)**

Days had been silent, even after Robbie had been released from prison. He rarely left his home, obviously not wanting to get caught by Kara. Sportacus had been doing his usual business during the first week of living in the same town as a Police Officer. He was happy that whenever he saw her, no kids were around to see him blush. The elf had still been gathering the courage to ask her onto a date, but he never knew how well that would end up.

* * *

Sportacus jumped off the ladder that hung from his airship, on a desperate search for someone. He wandered around for awhile, unable to find the lady in blue. He felt the words mix together in his mind, stringing the perfect sentence. It felt like miles he ran, his icy gaze searching up and down the streets. As soon as he was about to give in, he saw the glare of a badge. With a small smile, he walked over to the slightly blinding light. "Hey Kara!" He smiled, trying to keep the blush off his face.

"Hey!" Kara Mink smiled. She watched the faint pink raise to the hero's cheek, she struggled not to smirk. "So how's the saving going?"

"Slow." He shrugged, "How's Robbie?"

"Same."

The two dressed in blue enjoyed a pleasant conversation, yet Sportacus couldn't find the time where he would be able to jump in. He didn't want to shock her with the idea so he just eased into it slowly. "So...how old are you?" he watched her smile and felt himself sigh with relief at her response. "I'm 21, I know it's a bit young for the force, but I'm just a beginning officer." She gave a slight pause, hoping that she wished for his response." How old are you?"

"21." He smiled. With the year that had passed, a birthday had come quite quick. He felt as if it was the perfect time, yet it was hard to spit out the words, instead he just wanted to know more about you. "So why did you want to join the police? Knowing you could die at gunpoint."

"Technically." She started, her hopes slowly falling. "Anyone can die with a gunshot to the head, but they wouldn't have done anything. As an officer, theres so much more! If you die, you die with bravery and freedom. You were protecting the others that could have been shot...It's the job!"

* * *

Continuing to talk about her job, Sportacus cleared his throat after she finished her last sentence. "Since there's really nothing going on, what about tonight." He withdrew a small breath, "Would you like to go on a date with me? Tonight in the park? So we can get to know each other a bit more?" His words were a bit rushed, yet the women understood instantly. "Of course!" She blushed slightly, happiness welling inside of her, for she had always had a crush on the blue elf.

"So I'll meet you there around 8? For some late dinner?" Sportacus continued, wanting to get off the topic, just glad he got it over with. Once she nodded, he gave a soft smile, "So, since I've heard so much about your job, wish to hear some about mine?"

* * *

Robbie paced around his lair, sulking. He had heard the voice of Sportaflop, yet he never wished to travel to his periscope. He heard the word 'date' and jumped over the bars leading to his device. Quickly pulling it down, he watched the scene in front of him. "Sportacrap is going on a date with the officer?" A mischievous smile tugged at his lips as he threw his periscope up. "Perfect...Officers gone...My turn!" He rushed over to his inventing table and got to work, hoping to create something that...actually just something, for no plan was thought of ahead of time.

* * *

Sportacus sat on the wall, surprised he had continued to talk to the guard for about an hour. He should have been saving it for the date, but neither of them could contain their words they wished to share with one another. They both had large smiles on their faces, eager to enjoy someone's company for once, or at least just being able to act their real age.

With Sportacus he was never allowed to act 21 as a super hero, and Kara had to be older than she was if she wished to be treated the same on the force.

"Sportacus?" Kara inquired, staring into those deep eyes. "Yes?" He muttered. "Is that even your real name...Sportacus?"

Sportacus stood and stared into her grassy eyes. "No one has ever asked me that question before..." He zoned off and looked in the distance, not knowing if he should say his birth name.

"Sportacus...please tell me." Kara gazed at him, "Please?" She added. "Sportacus...is not my real name." He looked at her, not wishing to reveal his secret.

Kara was unsure if she would ever get an answer out of him, knowing this must have been quite important to him. "Then...what is it?"

* * *

**(Well there you have it! Chapter 1 of "The Life of a Double Crosser." I hope you enjoyed, for the good part hasn't even started. The next chapter will have more action, but the first chapter can NEVER just burst into anything. Uh...listening to John Pinette was alittle distracting ..but I think it worked. and well I'm here..**

**R.I.P John Pinette-April, 2014**

**R.I.P Robin Williams-Auguse, 2014**

**I didn't know Robin Williams that well, but John Pinette is a favored man. *Sighs* Here is my tribute to them!)**


	2. Chapter 2-Dating Names

**Chapter 2~**

Sportacus paced around in his airship, watching the sun slowly sink. "7:30." He muttered, wanting the time to pass. He had changed out of his hero outfit and was now wearing quite normal clothing. His blue jumpsuit was replaced by a light blue polo, along with dark blue jeans. His wrist guards had been changed to a single watch on his right wrist. His shoes were no longer the same long boots, for they were a brilliant blue high-top with red and white stripes.

Sportacus ran a finger through his hair, sighing with relief. The time had passed slowly, but it was about 7:45. Grabbing a picnic basket, he jumped off his ladder and started a soft walk towards the park. Once on the soft grass, he laid out a blanket and sat, staring at the setting sun. He jumped slightly as he felt a light touch on his shoulder. "It's just me." He heard the soft voice and turned to see the officer now dressed in khaki shorts and a black polo, obviously not the fancy dresser. "Hey." He stood up and gazed into her eyes. "Please, sit." He offered a smile, sitting beside her.

"This looks really nice Alex!" Kara smiled and looked at the arrangement of salad and fruit. "You do too, it's nice to see you out of that blue costume."

Alex smirked, "I could say the same to you Kara." He picked up an apple an took a small bite. "So do you like this look better?" He cocked his head, eager for her answer. "It looks nice." She smiled, "But the hero get-up is nice too." She started on her salad and they exchanged questions with each other.

* * *

Stephanie had heard voices and looked over in the direction of the park. "Guys wait!" She called to her friends with a sweeping motion. She and the group ducked behind a wall, about to start their campout. "Who is that?" She muttered to Trixie and pointed at the mysterious man in the blue polo. "I've never seen him around here!" Everyone discussed who the man may be, but then they saw who he was with. "Isn't that Officer Kara Mink? The guard that should be watching Robbie?" Ziggy pointed out the female.

Stephanie nodded and shrugged, "Well I always love new people, why don't we set up our tent and after their done talking we can talk to them."

* * *

Robbie sat in his lair. His invention had failed, and he had no idea what to do to Sportaflop. With a sigh, he collapsed into his orange chair and pulled up a blanket. "I need a plan." He mumbled as he felt himself fall into the clutches of dreams. He let out a soft breath as he snuggled deeper into the fluff of the chair.

* * *

Alex smiled. The date had been going great. They were enjoying each others company and still had plenty of questions to ask the other. It was ranging about 10:48 when he saw Kara stifle a yawn. He slowly stood and brushed off his jeans, watching as she stood beside him. "I really enjoyed this." Kara smiled and slipped her hand into Alex's. She offered a smile and gave a soft kiss on his cheek. "We should do this again." She gave a soft smile and turned, heading back to her house.

Sportacus smiled, blush slowly rising to his cheeks. He turned, starting to head to where his airship was. He stopped when he saw a pink blob coming towards him. "Hi!" He heard Stephanie's cheery voice and gave a soft smile. "Hey." His vision focused on the girl. "Who are you?" He was a bit taken aback at her question. "I'm..." He stopped and looked down at his clothes, wondering something. "You don't recognize me?" He hoped not to be giving away too much, or hopefully not to reveal himself outside of his costume. He sighed with small relief when Stephanie shook her head. "No... Who are you?" She repeated her question.

* * *

Kara had started to walk home, but took a quick peek at Robbie through her cameras. Everything was just as she remembered, except now the big grump was sleeping. Giving a small sigh, she entered her current home and went straight to her room, almost collapsing on her bed. "Wonderful." She whispered softly, the date so clear in her mind. She remembered every question that he asked. The interest. She fell asleep, reliving the experience through her dreams.

* * *

"Who are you?" Alex asked Stephanie, trying to dull his accent a little, which obviously wasn't working. "I'm Stephanie!" Replied the pink haired girl, a smile still on her face even though he was being difficult. "Why won't you tell me **YOUR **name?" She pleaded, almost falling to her knees in a beg. Stifling a smile, Alex slipped his hands into his pockets, testing her again. "So you swear you have never seen me before?" He asked, acting like his 21 year old self instead of the hero inside. "Never!" She cried, "Who are you?" She was starting to get annoyed, he could hear the annoyance sparking everywhere. He gave a small smirk, enjoying the slight teasing he was doing. "I don't think you're ready." He started to walk away, feeling more like his real self.

"Wait stop!" Stephanie reached out and grabbed his shirt. "I said mine. Please? I've said please like a million times!" She pleaded, realizing how kidish that sounded. "Fine! Fine!" Sportacus turned and stared into those heartwarming brown eyes.

"I am Alex Hero."

* * *

**(Thanks for the review Lady Bluebell Beckett! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! So this is going pretty well for me switching days for different stories. See you all later and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Song I was listening to to write~John Pinette and Three days Grace: Lost in you)**


End file.
